1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of unpowered trailers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a wheel chock for supporting a trailer in a level configuration despite being parked on an angled surface.
A trailer is a type of unpowered vehicle that is pulled by a powered vehicle. Some typical examples are trailers used to transport goods, boats, horses, or mobile homes. Trailers generally have two to four wheels, and attach to another vehicle by a tongue hitch. When a trailer is not attached to a powered vehicle, it is supported by a trailer tongue jack, which lifts the trailer hitch to a specified height that allows the trailer to be hitched or unhitched from a towing vehicle. Trailer tongue jacks are also used for leveling the trailer during storage, however they are unable to level a trailer parked on an angled ground, such as a driveway with a large percent gradient. Additionally, the wheel attached to a trailer tongue jack occupies a small footprint, making it susceptible to sinking into a soft surface when parked thereon.
Several devices are disclosed in the prior art that support and level a trailer parked on an angled surface. These devices, however, do not provide a sufficient footprint at the interface between the ground and trailer jack to prevent the trailer jack from sinking into a soft ground surface. Other devices have been disclosed to prevent a trailer jack from sinking into a soft surface; however, they are not adapted to leveling a trailer parked on a steep gradient. Devices such as a wheel chock can support a trailer on a soft surface, but cannot level a trailer parked on a slope.
The present invention discloses a trailer leveling support comprised of a plurality of stackable, wedge shaped pads for supporting a trailer parked on an angled surface. The upper portion of the wedge is provided in a flat configuration to allow placement of any trailer accessory, such as a recessed support area for securing a trailer jack wheel, while the base surface is provided at an angle with respect to the upper surface, allowing the base surface to rest against an angled support surface while the upper surface is positioned in a level configuration. The wedge shaped pads may be stacked as needed to achieve the desired angle based on the trailer support surface. The device also includes a strap for securing the pads together, and the pads to the trailer for added stability and security. The footprint of the device occupies a sufficient surface area to prevent the trailer from sinking into a soft surface, distributing the weight of the trailer over a larger area and preventing the trailer tongue from sinking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been disclosed in the art that support an unpowered trailer parked on an angled surface. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,054 discloses an adjustable length leg and foot assembly incorporated in a lifting/leveling leg for a fifth-wheel trailer. The foot is connected to the lower end of a threaded shaft, which in turn is received at its upper end by a nut welded to a U-shaped bracket on the leg. This enables the foot to be raised and lowered in infinite increments and avoids any need for insertion of boards or shims in making final leveling adjustments. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,587 discloses a wheel chock with a base, upwardly sloped ramps extending around the periphery of the base, and a receiver located inboard of the ramps for releasably retaining a wheel and supporting the load thereon. The ramps and receiver permit wheel approach around the entire periphery of the base. While these devices may be useful for supporting a trailer on an unlevel surface, their structure significantly diverges from the present invention, wherein the support is affixed to a trailer and is raised and lowered by a threaded shaft attached to a pad. The present invention is not permanently affixed to a trailer, and can additionally provide sufficient support for a trailer parked on a soft surface.
Other devices disclosed in the prior art claim a wheel chock for a trailer to support a fifth wheel trailer jack stand. Bean, U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,745 discloses a device to secure a jack pad for supporting the jack of a trailer so that the jack does not sink into the ground when it is not being used. The device receives and supports trailer jacks having various configurations so that one device may be used with a number of differently configured trailer jacks. Couch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,430 discloses a trailer jack leveling adapter for improving a fifth wheel trailer jack stand having a pair of downwardly telescoping leg assemblies whereby one of the leg assemblies may be adjusted to compensate for an uneven supporting surface for leveling the trailer. The trailer jack leveling adapter comprises a connector fixedly attached to a lower end of a leg assembly. An elongated leg extension is longitudinally adjustably engaged with the connector. While such devices provide a support for a trailer jack stand, they do not allow for adjustment based on the percent gradient of the surface the trailer is parked thereon.
While effective at supporting a trailer parked on an angled or soft surface, these prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices are height adjustable for supporting a trailer on an angled surface, but do not have a sufficiently large surface area for preventing the support from sinking into soft ground. Other devices have a surface area large enough to prevent the trailer from sinking, but are not adapted to leveling the trailer on an unlevel surface. The present invention provides a support device with a surface area large enough for preventing a trailer from sinking into the ground, and also allows for leveling based on the percent gradient of the surface parked thereon. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing trailer leveling support devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.